Be Careful of Those Who Dance
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: "Be careful of people who dance. They have the power to make you fall for them without even knowing it." Sorta based on what I am going through, but only a smidge! Please review! It helps a lot! Sorry this is a bit OC. Dancer AU. Get your llama ready for the drama!


Okay so I came up with this while I was on a pintrest frenzy, it is inspired by the quote,

"Be careful of people who dance. They have the power to make you fall for them without even knowing it."

So yeah! I don't own Soul Eater ;_;

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

I hated him, but loved him at the same time. I wanted to forget, but he was my partner, I LIVED WITH HIM! Though he may be stupid, arrogant, selfish, etc. I still loved him. Part of me wanted to let go because the love is one sided and any getting with your partner is a bad idea, it never works out. Just friends.

I mean I am fine if he goes out with the slut Allison and I warned him that the relationship would probably end like his relationship with Ann, he said that, that was the worst year of his life. But fuck it he can do what he wants.

I changed into my black leotard with a cross back and then black shorts, pink tights, some sweatpants, my company jacket, and some slip on nikes. After pulling my hair into a clean bun at the top of my head I grabbed my dance bag and headed out the door to tell Soul that we needed to go.

"Soul come on let's go! I am going to be late!" I yell.

"I can't I have a date tonight." Soul says emerging from his room.

"What and you didn't tell me before! Soul I need a ride!" I say.

"Sorry Maka, I can't the date is with ALLISON!" He says and I look away, I run out of the apartment and run to dance so I won't be late.

I run down the street as I let a few stray tears fall down my face, I quickly rub them away as I arrive at the dance studio, pointe class has already begun and I run to the dressing room throw my bag down and slip on pointe shoes without even putting on gel toe pads or tape, I grab my water bottle and run into class.

"Maka, you are late." Ms. Irene says.

"My ride bailed on me last minute, sorry ma'am." I say.

"Oh look at you, your hair is a mess, cheeks red! Maka, never do this again, now 200 sote's (sote-eh's)." Ms. Irene says and I nod going to the corner of the room to do my punishment.

When I finish we are getting ready to do, grand jetes, pirouettes, and fouettes.

'sash'e, sash'e, step, grand jete, grand jete, grand jete.' I finish softly on my shoes and nods in approval as I go to the corner of the room to repeat on my other leg.

When it comes time to do pirouettes I really start to regret not putting on toe pads as my shank brakes and my box is getting weaker each minute. Dancing is so painful but I pull through.

"Time for solos, Maka you are first. After 3 times doing your solo you are able to leave class." Irene says and I walk up to my starting point Coppelia.

I dance my solo for the first time and I am in so much pain, I can feel my right foot bleeding.

"Maka, tsk, tsk, you need to make your dance look effortless, now again." I get prepared again and I redo my solo.

"Good, I am cutting you early, looked painless. Don't be late again or I will cut your solo!" Irene says and I nod a thank you running out the door. My feet are bleeding and I forgot to replenish my bandages so I slip on my over booties when I warm up and I head out the door, I really want to get home my feet hurt.

'Ugh I am not even a good dancer I need to practice more.' I think to myself on the way home. When I am outside the apartment complex I decide that my shoes are too worn out to wear during class again so I slip off my over booties and set the music for Coppelia and practice until Soul gets home.

After about half an hour I hear clapping a few yards away, it is Soul and Allison.

"Great job Maka! You are really improving! Looked painless." Soul says.

'Good.' I think to myself.

I don't even look at him, I just grab my bag and ipod before running up the stairs towards our apartment.

I hold back tears, not just because he is with Allison, but my feet hurt sooo bad, I can't take it anymore.

I run to the small bathroom that we shared and I throw my bag down, sliding against the yellow wall, covering my face with my hands.

"Oow." I cry, I let the tears roll down my face as I take of my shoes. I look down at my ugly feet and sigh, large bunions, blisters everywhere, calluses, large jointed toes do to dancing that now slightly rub against the skin and the areas of the joints are red. My toes bleed quickly and my feet burn where my shoes have been rubbing.

"Maka where are you?" Soul asks concerned.

"S-Soul...can you b-bring me a...a..a.r-rag." I cough out.

"Okay Maka, you in the bathroom I assume?" Soul says and I choke out a yes.

He walks into the bathroom and instead of throwing the rag and getting out of the path of my bloody feet as quickly as possible, he came and sat next to me.

"You didn't wear toe pads and tape?" He says examining my feet.

I nod and he shakes his head.

"It's your fault, I was running late. Next time I am late my solo is getting cut!" I snap at him.

"Okay, okay." He says lifting my up and sitting me on the edge of the tub to wash my feet. Quickly the water turns red and he drains it and washes my feet with the rag the rest of the way.

"I can handle it from here." I whisper barely audible.

"Really? You sure?" Soul replies and I nod.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" He asks softly in the special tone only used for me.

"No, I am fine." I say, but I am not fine.

"Okay, after you finish go get some sleep, I have to walk Allison home don't wait for me." Soul says getting up and heading out of the room. I sigh and cover my face in my hands once again.

After finishing up I went into our kitchen when I noticed a letter sitting on the counter.

_Listen up fatass, Soul is MINE! He doesn't need some useless, untalented bitch like you getting in his way all the time. Nor does he need to baby you the way he does, toughen up and get over the fact that pointe hurts, so weak. I wouldn't even call you a dancer. ~Allison *Show this to Soul an you are dead.*_

I crumble up the letter and dispose it before putting the cheese stick I got from the fridge, in the trash too. She was right, I was weak, untalented, and useless. I quickly called the studio and asked them if I could rent a studio from 5-9 tomorrow since I didn't have any other classes. After that I headed off to bed in tears.

Later that night I was restless, Soul got home safe and as soon as he entered his room I silently cried myself to sleep, maybe I shouldn't be Soul's partner and I should find a new one. Or not have a partner for a while and focus on dance, yes that's it. But how do I break the news to Soul? Maybe tomorrow after school? I was 3 in the morning and sleep was point less by now so I decided to start packing. First I packed up all the clothes and dance clothes into 3 large boxes. Then I took all my little memories and nick-naks leaving the pictures of Soul and I where they that went books, then make-up, hair stuff, extra dance stuff, a few kitchen items, blankets. Finally all I had left was my back pack, dance bag, pillow pet, tooth brush, hair brush, a ponytail holder and tomorrows clothes.

I lay on my bed emotionless looking up at my boring ceiling.

* * *

My alarm goes off at six and I sneak to the bathroom and throw my hair in a messy bun, get dressed in skinny jeans, a sea foam green blouse with a bit of off white lace on it, and sea foam green vans. I wear no make-up and then I go into the kitchen to make french toast for Soul.

15 minutes later 2 pieces of french toast lightly drizzled syrup, whipped cram, and strawberries sit on the table next to a glass of orange juice. I quietly tip-toe to Soul's room.

"Soul." I say knocking on the door. I hear grumbles from the other side and I knock again.

"Soul...come on I made your favorite!" I say. Not even 10 seconds pass and Soul is out the door in a black v-neck and jeans with black converse. I must say he looks great.

"Did you already eat?" Soul say pointing to my empty seat at the table.

"Um...no I am not hungry." I lie, I was starving.

"Hey where is the headband?" I ask trying to switch the topic.

"Uh Allison thought it looked bad." Soul says and I frown at the statement.

"Aww I love your headbands." I say pouting.

"Too bad." He says smirking and I frown going to my room to get my backpack before heading out the door without Soul.

* * *

"Hey why did you leave without me!" Soul says panting as he walks up next to me.

"I had to talk to a friend." I say, it was true, I was talking to my friend Carly about living in the apartment across the hall from her.

"Okay," I say before heading my separate way to my locker. Out of the corner I see Allison walk up to Soul and pull him into a kiss.

I turn away and push past Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty who were waiting for me.

The rest of the school day I did not talk, Liz and the girls tried to get me to confess but I shook my head no and eventually they gave up.

Finally the last period of the say for the gang and me was free period, though today I thought I would find a hallway to dance alone.

I slipped on toe pads and pointe shoes after plugging my portable ipod dock into the wall. I was in the house(the place where people get tickets outside and auditorium) and it was the biggest place for me to dance. All the lights were off except for one in the middle.

Coppelia started and I began to loose myself in the music, I always feel like when I am dancing there is not a worry in the world and I it is just me and the music.

When we are about 30 minutes into the period I feel a presence approach.

"Soul." I breathe stopping abruptly from my pirouettes.

"You can continue, I enjoy watching you dance." Soul says and I shake my head no.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"The gang was looking for you, they said that you haven't been talking today, you also didn't eat lunch, are you feeling okay?" Soul says and I can't take it anymore.

"SOUL!" I say tears brimming my eyes.

"Yes Maka?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Well go on." Soul says making a circle hand motion.

"I can't be your partner anymore!...Don't interrupt me... I am thinking of not having a partner for a while to focus on my dance and studies...I will be moving out after school...it is final...Soul, I am so sorry." I say and by the of my sentence I struggle to speak.

"What...Maka...you were...were the first to understand me..the first person to accept who I really was." Soul stutters, his eyes wide in shock and his face paled.

"I am so sorry." I breathe before running out the door and towards home, well Soul's apartment...despite the fact that school isn't over.

I turn around and I see Soul dropped to his knees with his hands covering his hands.

More tears fall down my face and I run faster to our apartment.

* * *

I finished moving at 4:30 and despite being tired I had to go to dance to practice, I needed to become stronger.

I pulled on my usual dance attire and headed to dance with my bag clad on my shoulder.

Walking in the sunset was usually calming but today it didn't help my troubles at all.

I sigh before stepping into the studio that reeked of sweat, tears, and success.

I walk into studio 3 that I am renting and I sit on the floor and stretch, I have always been naturally flexible which has been a plus.

I close my eyes as I push my stomach to the floor in my center split, I reflect on my decision to leave Soul and I think to myself, 'Did I do the right thing?'

'Of course I did, I need to work on my dance and studies and Soul can focus on becoming a death scythe and Allison.'

After sitting up once again I pulled out a bar into the center of the room and worked on plies (ple-A's), ram de jambe (rom deh shombe), and tendu, battemons (tondu, bat mons)

After an hour of barre work I decided to put my pointe shoes on and do across the floor. I worked on chene's (sh neh's), pike turns, (pee K), glissade (glee sod), grand jetes (grond sheh taes), pa de sha's, full pointe walks, and calypsos (cuh lip sos).

After about an hour of that I had 2 hours left so I worked on Ale secondes, fouettes, and pirouettes for an hour, then I was going to work on my Coppelia variation.

* * *

"How long has she been in there?" I ask peering through the window of the studio Maka was in while Allison was in lyrical class.

"3 hours she has got an hour left." Ms. Trina says and I nod. She finishes working on spins and starts doing her solo. It seems as she floats across the room and I a memory flashes in my head.

_"If you want to be my partner, listen to who I am." 14 year old Soul says to a girl in plain skinny jeans and a green and white striped shirt with a navy blue cardigan over it._

_She nods and Soul begins to play a dark tune on the grand piano in the music room at the DWMA._

_Maka, only 13 years old at the time had ripped everything she had ever known out of her heart to come here and train a weapon to become a death scythe just like her mama._

_The song stops and Soul cringes as he turns around to look at the probably now terrified girl. Instead of absolute horror she seemed to be quite pleased._

_"That was beautiful, if only I could play like that! How do I not know who you are!" The young girl says and the crimson eyed boy chuckles._

_"I am Soul Eater, Soul Eater Evans to be exact, that is who I really am, not many people appreciated who I really was, so I was forced to be fake."_

_"Why, that was beautiful, I am Maka Albarn." The girls says extending her hand to the boy indicating the offer of partnership._

_He takes the girls small hand and nods before getting lost into her forest green eyes._

_The pair had learned quickly that there was a lot of difference between them and people thought they wouldn't last to see the day they killed their first kishin, but the pair managed and became best friends despite their ups and downs._

Now 72 souls down and the partnership was broken and Soul had to start from 0 again, how was he ever going to become a death scythe and surpass Maka's father?

"Souly!" A high pitched voice that belonged to none other than Allison, said.

"Hello." I greet giving her a small hug, I was missing Maka's everything already.

"You seem down?" Allison says.

"Yeah, just sad that Maka blew me off and I have to start from 0." I say giving her a slight smile.

"Oh forget about Maka, you have me, I will be better than Maka ever hopes to be." Allison replies and in my head I think, 'Better...Maka was a 2 star meister..your still a 1 star.'

"What have I gotten into?" I mutter walking out the door with my new girlfriend.

* * *

I walked into my lonely apartment after dance and sighed, if Soul was here and we got a new apartment he would insist staying up all night, working on making it look like home.

I crawled under my covers, exhausted from dancing, I closed my eyes and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was passed out.

* * *

3 weeks passed and now it was time for YAGP (Youth American Grand Prix), I was in an acro duet with my friend Liz, a lyrical solo, and a pointe solo.

I packed my dance bag with my costumes and shoes also the company clothes we had to wear there to represent that we were part of the company. I also had my large rolling caboodle packed with makeup, booby pins, hair ties, band aids, and more.

The bus outside the studio had finished loading and after everyone had their hair up in a bun with a braid up the back and a fishtail hair piece around it, we were ready to go and we would put our makeup when we got there.

Allison tried tripping me on my way to sit with Tsubaki, Liz, Patty in the back but I hopped over her foot and kept on walking, I sat next to Tsubaki while Patty and Liz shared the seat next to us. We had our lap desks on our laps and our laptops on top of them.

We gossiped, stretched, laughed, sang Hunter Hayes songs, and tried scaring the other dancers on the bus by acting like we were stuck with a ghost in the bathroom on the bus. For a while, I forgot about everything that troubled me and I had fun with my friends.

"Oh my goodness! I am so excited, this competition I really hope I get a scholarship!" Tsubaki says, she was doing a Giselle variation and a lyrical solo.

Liz was just doing tap and acro, and Patty is in hip hop and jazz, while I am doing Lyrical, Acro, and Pointe.

Allison is just doing a jazz solo, I must say her costume was very slutty and reflected her perfectly.

We got to the competition and spotted BlackStar, Kid, Soul, and Crona, all wearing blue jeans and black t-shirts that said their names on them, they also wore black sunglasses and slouch hats.

"Damn they look HOT!" Liz says staring at her boyfriend Kid. She walked up to him and quickly gave him a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Liz asks.

"We are bodyguards, the company got a threat from another company and we didn't tell you before so that you wouldn't freak out on the bus." Kid says and out of the corner of my eye I see Allison smirk.

'Hmm I wonder what that was about?' I think to myself as the guys position themselves around the group, I see Soul look at me with a weird look, did I have something on my face?

We got ready in the dressing room and I was looking through my bag for my acro costume. Liz's costume was black lace leg warmers black shorts with a long black demi skirt and a black lace long sleeve shirt, mine was the same but white.

After finding it I run to the dressing room and change as fast as I can, then I put on my eyeliner, mascara, fake eye lashes, foundation, powder, concealer, and red lipstick. After that I slip on my foot undeez and head out the door with Kid, BlackStar, Crona, and Soul at our sides.

"Why did Patty only need one bodyguard?" I ask.

"You are their target, we just sent one with Patty so that no one would hurt her and weaken you guys." Kid responds with an emotionless face.

"Don't talk to anyone." Soul hisses.

We approach the backstage and it was crowded!

"Liz, Maka, we have to go, Liz stay right at Maka's side!" Kid says before kissing Liz's cheek and walking off with the other guys.

"I wonder who would want to do anything to us?" I say to Liz and she nods with a concentrated looking face.

"Next up is Me and My Shadow with Liz Thompson and Maka Albarn!" The announcer says and we jazz walk on stage.

We start with an Ariel, round off back hand spring. Then we do this complicated combo where I do a cartwheel and Liz grabs me when me feet are in the air and then she does a cartwheel. The crowd is cheering and we put our big show smiles on.

We continue to flip, kartwheel, roll, leap, and more until the music fades and we walk off the stage.

"OMG MAKA THAT WAS GREAT!" Liz squeals and we jump up and down.

"I KNOW!" I say right before Kid and Soul appear.

"Where is BlackStar?" I ask.

"He is with Tsubaki, come one Maka you need to change." Soul says and we all walk down the hallway to our changing/warm up room.

I looked in my bag and see that my lyrical costume is ripped to shreds, I know who did it, Allison. Then I remember something Soul said to me once,

'The beauty is in the dance not the costume' Then I just grab a white sports bra and shorts and change into them and then change back into my foot undeez.

After that I grab some brown eye shadow and prosthetic makeup. My solo is called Concrete Angel and it is about a girl that is abused. I first put brown eye shadow where I will be applying dark purple and green bruises. Ms. Migumi also helped create the bruises and they really looked real.

When we finished the bruises I rubbed some brown eyeshadow on my sports bra and shorts so that it looked dirty.

"Where is your costume?" Allison asks smugly.

"This is my costume." I say smirking at her before quickly running in the changing room and giving my Coppelia costume to BlackStar telling him to watch it.

Soul and Kid take me up until the doors to the backstage and they let me know that I need to keep my eyes open for anyone acting suspicious.

I preform amazing as usual and I start to get nervous, I really want to nail my Coppelia variation but the pointe variation division is the most prestigious.

I wiped off the old makeup and put my hair in a plain bun, then I put on normal stage makeup, pink tights, and my Red, white and green long tutu dress. It had short puff white sleeves lined with white lace at the bottom, then a tight, red, torso piece that laced up the front with green lace, then a white skirt with many layers of tool that went down to below my knees, it had red flowers with green leaves and red ribbon embellished an inch from the bottom. I put a red ribbon in my hair and lace on my pointe shoes before getting ready to go.

Now I had Kid, Crona, BlackStar, and Soul walk me to the stage. The second they walked around the corner and were out of my sight, a hand clamped around my mouth and my waist and started to drag me away. I kick and thrash but it doesn't work, they pull me about 5 hallways away and they throw me to the ground.

"Who are you!?" I cough.

"You don't need to know." One of them says smirking, he pulls out a blade and I scream. The blade runs down my arm and blood slowly flows out of it, tears roll down my face and I am choking on air.

"MAKA!" I hear someone says and I see an albino down the hallway and the man drops me and the blade before running off. He stops when BlackStar and Kid appear at the other end of the hallway with the girls in weapon form.

"Who are you and who do you work for!" Kid asks with Liz and Patty pressed against the mans temple. Whilst this is in process Soul is cleaning and wrapping my arm while Crona calls 911 and is struggling to explain to the officer what is going on.

"I WORK FOR ALLISON GRAHAM AND MY NAME IS JAKE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He says throwing his hands up.

Kid quickly shoots his wavelength into Jake to knock him out.

"A-Allis-son?" Soul says wide eyed.

"I knew it." I mutter, tears still roll down my face from pain. After Soul finishes security arrives and takes away Jake and now Allison who has appeared.

"Do I have enough time to get on stage?" I ask Soul.

"Know you can't be mentally prepared for that!" Soul says and I get away from his grasp and stand up.  
"I have to become stronger!" I yell wiping away tears and running for the stage. Thank god for waterproof makeup.

I ran on to the stage as they called my name and got myself in position, a light smile graces my face and I start to dance, loosing myself in the music.

The music picks up slightly and I do my grand jete and for a second I can fly, the dance passes by quickly and all my nerves never came, not once, I was too focused on being stronger.

The audience clapped and I curtsy with my fake smile and as soon as I am out of sight I wipe the smile off my face, my arm was in major pain, now a pain that the music couldn't suppress.

I walked down the hallway and back into the room when Kim attacks me, pinning to the ground. Her hand hovers over mine and I feel her magic healing wavelength heal the injury and eventually I feel no pain.

"Maka may I talk to you in the hall?" Soul asks and I groan.

"MAKA YOU WILL GO TALK TO SOUL!" Patty says in her street voice and I run to the dressing room and throw on some sweatpants, a tshirt, and my purple fuzzy knee high boots! I sneak out of the changing area trying to avoid anyone so I could stay in here.

"OH NO YOU DON'T ALBARN!" Liz yells and Patty grabs me before flinging me out the door and locking it behind me.

"Oi Maka." Soul grumbles and I look away before I feel a hand grab me by the wrist, taking me backward and now I am squished in between the wall and Soul.

"What the hell!" I exclaim.

"I should be asking the same, WHY DID YOU GO OUT THERE AND DANCE! YOU COULD HAVE HURT YOURSELF!" Soul yells.

"I have yo become stronger! Why do you care you have Allison!" I say trying to get out of his grasp.

"Not anymore, she planned to hurt you! Maka do you know what you mean to me! Now that we aren't partners I have to start from 0 souls, we were so close, we could have made it!" Soul yells at me.

"All you care about is becoming a death scythe and leaving me!" I say tears welling up in my eyes.

"No...I don't, I care about being better than your worthless father, I care for you so much, it killed me when you broke our partnership! I thought it was over. GOD DAMN IT MAKE LOOK AT ME!" Soul says and he lifts my chin with his finger.

"Prove it...prove it that you care oh so much for me!" I say with a bit of sarcasm.

Then Soul grabs me by the waist and crushes his lips to mine! My eyes widen in shock but in a few seconds I close my eyes and wrap my arms around Souls neck, bringing him closer.

"I..have...waited..so..long..for...this.." Soul says in between kisses and I smile against his lips.

"I...love...you..Soul" I say and Soul deepens the kiss. I wrap my legs around Soul's waist and move my hands to his messy white hair.

"GET A ROOM!" Patty yells snapping pictures on her phone.

"Patty!" I yell.

"Make, who care!" Soul says and I smirk kissing him again.

Be careful of people who dance. They have the power to make you fall for them without even knowing it.

* * *

Oh my sweet dear lord jesus! 5,000 words! I am so sorry this took so long I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY but summer is coming up and I will be able to update more! YAY!

Hope you enjoyed!

PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW WITH JUST ONE WORD, IT DOES NOT HELP ME IMPROVE, PLEASE GIVE ME POINTERS OR A DETAILED REVIEW THAT IS WHAT A REVIEW IS!

Thank you for reading!  
R&R

Toodles!  
Izzy


End file.
